The Perks Of Being A Hiccup
by WantsAndWishes
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is not the most popular person, and his life aint great either. His mother passed a few years ago, his fathers always away on business trips, and his cousin torments him. The girl he likes isn't too fond of him, and his best friend Fishlegs is all he's really got. Just the perks of being a Hiccup I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another Same Old Morning**

*Hiccup POV*

*BEEP...*BEEP...*BEEP*

I slowly opened my eyes; they almost seemed to refuse to open as if my brain was screaming at me to not get up and stay in bed. I mentally slapped myself to stop from giving into the wonderful temptations of bed. I gave a Monday morning sigh as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed, firmly planting my feet on the ground as I finally stood on the hard wooden floor. I bent over as I popped my back like a 70 year old man and slowly shuffled towards the door like one, stopping as I remembered that my alarm was still beeping away. It was, or seemed, so loud that it sounded like a bloody air raid siren. I once again shuffled over to the alarm and smacked my fist on top, which seemed to do the trick. Satisfied, I made my way to the door, stopping to grab my slippers and lazily throw on my dressing gown.

I reached for the handle, turning it to open the door. As soon as I did, a black blur came hurtling through the doorway and I screamed as I was unexpectedly knocked backwards onto the floor. I smashed onto the hard wooden surface as Toothless started assaulting my face with kisses. Any normal dog would of sat and waited for their owner to come out and greet him or her themselves.

Toothless, to say the least, was not normal.

Toothless was a big ol' black border collie, and I loved him more than anything. He was named Toothless, oddly enough, because he had interestingly random gaps in his rows of teeth. It had been that way ever since we picked him up from the dog shelter. He was peculiar however, because Toothless seemed to understand humans, me in particular, more than most dogs. But hey, that's why I love him.

Toothless continued to toungeingly (is that a word?) assault me as I tried to shove the huge ball of fur off my chest. I succeeded and stood up, glaring at Toothless with one of those I-hate-you-but-I-still-love-you kinda looks. He just stared back at me with what looked like a smug smirk on his peculiarly adorable dog face.

Arrogant little-

I lifted an arm to wipe the dog spit off my face, momentarily disgusted by the amount of thick dog slobber that gathered on my sleeve. "Tooth, you know I hate that." He just continued to look at me, head slightly tilted to the side. There's just no point in trying. I decided it was time for breakfast, so I tapped my leg twice (something Toothless had come to understand as 'follow me') and made my way downstairs. Toothless followed suit.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and headed left towards the kitchen. I walked in through the door and saw my Dad, Stoick The Vast: Chief of Police, already sitting at the table. I gave him a casual 'Hi' and he grunted in response as I grabbed a bowl and proceeded to make myself some cereal. Toothless made his way over to his dog bed, my Dad giving him a casual pat on the head as he walked by, and sat down.

I poured myself a bowl of cornflakes and brought it over to the table to set it down. I then went to grab the milk from the fridge and added it to the bowl. I finally grabbed a spoon and sat down across from my Dad, who had started reading the paper. Our meals were often spent like this. A casual silence over food, me clearing the plates and then my Dad going up to his study to attend to his police files and the sort.

It had been like this ever since Mom died.

My Dad met her when he was still a rookie as a matter of fact. It was on a murder case, which was a horrible situation for them to have met in, and she was one of the witnesses. He had told me that he had to interview her, and the way she looked completely threw him off task. He said she was absolutely stunning. And by golly she was. Well, from the few pictures I've seen I definitely know she is.

Ever since the interview, they had been keeping in touch. Dad said that Mom thought she felt something between them on that first unusual encounter. And she was right about that too. They met up at cafes, went to the movies, even went ice skating once. But, they went to the library a lot, because of my mothers love of dragons. And hey, she gave it to me too. I had an entire sketch book filled with them.

He said she even had dragon decorations at her wedding. That was the funniest one to me. But, I don't really know too much because, of course, I never really knew my Mom. But even if I didn't, I could still miss her.

Anyway, sorry, getting side-tracked.

I took a break from eating to give a quick glance up at my Dad, who was still engrossed in the paper. I thought I might try and engage in conversation, even though god knows how many times that's failed. "*cough* So, Dad, you working late again?" He responded without even bothering to look at me. "Hiccup, you know I pretty much always work late. "Oh, y-yeah right."

That's another thing; my nickname. My real name is Henry but my Dad had always called me Hiccup, he said Mom did too. He had told me it was because I was such a small and fragile baby that they just thought the nickname suited me. And I guess it did.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a somewhat awkward silence before I cleaned up my bowl and Dad headed off to work without even saying goodbye. Typical. I went back up to my room, but when I reached the top of the stairs I heard Toothless whining and then remembered I forgot to feed him. Stupid.

I went back down, fed Toothless and then finally went upstairs to change. I just put on some casual jeans, a black undershirt and a leather jacket. People always told me it didn't suit me but I didn't care. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pondered on whether or not to put on hair gel. I decided against it and headed back downstairs.

I bid a quick goodbye to Toothless, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and headed out the front door. I stopped, remembering I had to grab some keys because, as dad said, he was going to be home late. I turned around and briskly walked back into the kitchen to grab my keys off the rack. I snatched them up and once again made my way back out the door. I stepped outside and turned to lock the door behind me. I turned around again and surprisingly, I saw Francis 'Fishlegs' Ingerman waiting there for me. He was really one of my only friends, because I didn't really talk to people too much. Usually I just like too keep myself to myself. I also have no idea why we I call him Fishlegs. Well, I suppose everybody does.

I gave him a quick smile and he gave one back with a little wave. "Hey Fish, didn't expect to see you. You don't normally come to my place." He just casually shrugged and said back, "Well, I just thought I'd walk with ya today. Nice jacket by the way." It felt nice knowing someone enjoyed my dress sense. "Thanks Fish."

So, we began our long and perilous journey to school, our road their being filled with dangerous monsters and unholy things no mere mortal could ever dream of encountering! None of that actually happened, but it made the journey more enjoyable to think about it that way.

Shut up, I'm mature.

We can always take the bus, but the time it takes to walk there is like ten minutes for both of us because Fishlegs lives right across the street. Plus, I like walking because it makes me feel like I'm less lazy than everyone on the bus. I also don't like public transport full of loud and annoying people. Not to mention all the big jocks and sports people who are just built to smash your face in. And I am a perfect punching bag.

But, we eventually arrived at school and me and Fishlegs parted ways with a pleasant goodbye. Fish had to go to the other side of school for Homeroom but luckily mine was fairly close to the school entrance.

I leisurely strolled up to the door and pushed it open, only to be greeted by a swarming mass of students. I carefully pushed my way through the vast raging ocean, only receiving a few 'hey!'s and 'watch it!'s on the way. By the time I made it to my locker the crowd had slightly dissipated, giving me some room to actually open it.

I twisted the dial to put in my number combination, which is my birthday, and then unthinkingly swung open the door. As I did so, I heard a noise like someone's face had just made contact with my locker. I swiftly shut closed my locker again, and turned to see who I'd hit. My breath hitched. It was _her_.

I had hit _Astrid Hofferson_ in the face with my locker. And she wasn't happy about it.

Oh, I should probabaly explain who she is. I had known Astrid Hofferson since 3rd grade, and crushed on her since 3rd grade. We used to be firm friends back then and would always hang out together. But, ya know, opinions change. Unfortounately she had followed me all the way through school and I had to live knowing that there was no chance for me to be with her. I had always hoped, but everyone can hope and most of the time hoping isn't enough.

But, Astrid was currently murdering me with her eyes. I was about to apologise but she hardened her glare even more, so I shut my mouth before the words could spew out. "You should watch what the bloody hell you're doing Haddock!" I could feel the rage radiating off of her. I nodded vigorously and gave an attempted apology. "Yeah, sorry Astrid, just not really feeling to focused today. But hey, worse could happen."

She delivered a swift kick to my leg.

"You should be lucky it wasn't you on the receiving end of the door Hiccup. Because when you get hit in the face by my locker, it'll be on purpose". I clutched my leg in pain and sat down with my back against the wall. "Yeah, duly noted. I'll make sure to pay attention next time." She simply rolled her eyes and wiped at her nose, which had now started to bleed. "Just great. Thanks Hiccup now I have to go the nurse's office."

I perked up at this opportunity to escort her there and spend more time with her, then I realised that this wasn't the best of circumstances to be in her presence for longer than I already have. But hey, I tried anyway. "Astrid if you want I can walk you to the-". She cut me off with another deadly stare and I once again shut my mouth. She gave a low growl and then turned to walk off to the nurse's office.

I slowly stood up and watched as she disappeared down the hall. I ran a hand through my messy mop of auburn hair and let out a sigh. "Nice start to the day Hiccup. Nice start indeed."

* * *

Well, my locker interaction with Astrid wasn't the worst thing to happen today.

I was currently sitting down in the middle of the school hall, cradling my own broken nose after good ol' cousin Snotlout decided that for no apparent reason, he wanted to sock me in the face. And he bloody well did.

See, these were the only moments I shared with my cousin. He'd come over, ridicule me, I'd say something witty and then I'd end up with something broken, battered or bruised.

See, the funny thing is we used to get along.

Me and Snotlout used to hang out all the time when we were kids. We'd spend hours out in the woods doing hide and seek, playing fetch with Toothless, building forts and tree houses and just generally enjoying ourselves. Sometimes I'd go back to the woods to just sit and reminisce about all the good times we'd had. Because, in all honesty, I wish things were still that way. I wish we could still get along.

But, as we got into our teenage years we started to hang less and less. He became good friends with Timothy 'Tuffnut' Thorston and they both got on like two peas in a pod. Meanwhile I was all on my lonesome. The only person I could even _slightly_ consider a friend at the time was Fishlegs, and we didn't even really talk much back then.

It honestly pained me too see him start to ignore me more and more, because I really loved Snotlout and still wanted to spend time with him. It was worse of course when he did start to notice me again, but only for the reason of bullying. So, I'd sort of given up hope of us ever being friends again.

I silently cursed under my breath and took my hand away from my nose, only to see my hand had become crimson stained. I felt too lazy to go see the nurse, so I just grabbed a tissue I handily had in my pocket and wiped my hand. I tossed that one away and then grabbed another tissue to hold up against my dripping nose.

I looked up to see Fishlegs standing over me with his arms crossed like an odd disappointed parent. "Hiccup, you gotta learn to stop backtalking. It just makes it worse for yourself." I rolled my eyes and removed the tissue from my nose, which had now stopped bleeding. "Yeah, thanks Mom." Fishlegs, too, rolled his eyes and held out his hand, which I gladly accepted.

He hoisted me up onto my feet and I thanked him with a lopsided smile, and he gave me one back. The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of the school day. We relaxed into a comfortable silence as we walked together, making our way to the school doors. After finally getting through all the other students, we walked through the door and down the steps.

We were about to start making our way home, when a voice suddenly called out. "Hey Useless!" I froze and slowly turned to see who it was, and my eyes became downcast. "Oh, god", I muttered.

Snotlout was standing there proudly, his friends the same behind him. The arrogant prick wore a smug smirk on his face as he called out once again, "Hey, get over here fishbone!" Fishlegs looked at me apologetically, and I gave a sad smile. Fishlegs stayed put as I slowly walked over, shoving my hands in my pockets like a shy child.

I finally reached Snot and his cronies and stood expectantly. "So. What? What do you want?" Snotlout's smirk grew even larger and I growled silently low in my throat. "Oh nothing Hiccup, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends." I scoffed and let out a little laugh, which made Snotlout's smile falter. "Snotlout, in all honesty, I couldn't give less of a shit about your friends and I couldn't give less of a shit about you."

Snotlout's face contorted into one of anger, and he growled at me. "God I hate you useless." I rolled my eyes once again and kicked some dirt on the ground. "Funny, we used to be friends you know Snotlout. Obviously you're to thick to remember.

That set him off.

Snotlout raised his fist and clenched his fist, and I braced myself for his punch. But suddenly I heard a very feminine but very loud voice. "STOP SNOTLOUT!" I turned my head to the right to see _Astrid_ of all people, standing there with her arms crossed.

Snotlout lowered his fist, and suddenly switched to a flirtatious smile. "Oh hey babe!" Astrid shifted her weight to one leg and gave him an angry glare. "How many times have I told you Snotface NOT to call me babe!"

For some reason that made me snicker, and Snotlout responded by elbowing me in the stomach. "So anyway, what do you want Astrid babe?" Astrid glared even harded and shifted her weight to her other foot. "I want you to leave Hiccup alone."

Yeah, he should- wait what?

Astrid was standing up for me? I must honestly say I was surprised. I mean, we weren't friends but we weren't enemies either. I suppose she sort of had a neutral hate for me, but a neutral liking of me.

Snotlout let out an awkward laugh. "And why would I do that?" Astrid put on a sly smile. "Because I said so. Don't want me to kick your ass do you Snotface?" Snotlout gave an angry sigh, and stepped away from me.

Astrid stood up straight and smiled. "Thank you Snotlout. Now you and your 'friends' should get going." Snotlout looked at me and gave an angry frown. "You got lucky this time fishbone. Consider yourself lucky she's so persuasive. And hot."

And with that said, Snotlout turned and walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to face Astrid, who had begun walking towards me. She reached me and kinda just stood there. I was a little nervous, so I didn't want to speak first. But I did.

"So... thanks I guess." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked on past me, gently bumping against my shoulder. I followed her with my eyes until she was out of sight. Fishlegs walked over to me and stood beside me with his hands on his hips. "So Hiccup, nice flirting skills dude."

"Shut up Fishlegs."

* * *

 **A/N: You read through the whole thing. Hooray! So thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever HTTYD fanfic. I've been a fan of the series for a long time, so I thought I would write a fic on it. This idea just came to mind, so I thought I'd write it. Well thanks.**

 **You can go away now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy bajeez! Wow, I am so grateful for the crazy response I got on the first chapter, and this is by far my most popular story. I would just like to thank you all so much. I've been feelin a bit down recently, and seeing you guys enjoy my story so much really warms my heart.**

 **Anyway, enough of the sappy shit, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Mom's Anniversary

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

I'd never really taken the time to appreciate how beautiful the outside world was.

I was currently walking home for school after my... _interesting_ encounter with Snotlout and Astrid almost went pear-shaped. It was lucky that savage warrior Astrid Hofferson had been there to interrupt before anything had turned violent. Although, she wouldn't of been hesitant to punch anyone, me or Snotlout.

As I walked down the seemingly never-ending road, I kept moving my head from left to right, admiring the gorgeous scenery before me. As I walked past a row of trees, I saw a mother bird, and by the looks of it she was bringing some worms back for her babies to eat. I watched, almost in admiration, as the babies started chirping and jumping around her feet.

The mother bird let out a happy chirp of her own, and bent down to feed the babies. The small birds opened their mouths and started to hungrily fight for the food, and I smiled as I watched the little babies battle for their meal.

I was an only child, and had always wanted a brother or sister. It got lonely sometimes, or felt like it at least, especially when my Dad was in one of those ignorant moods where he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to me. And it was in those moments where I just had wanted someone to talk to, or just someone to _be_ with. Because Dad wasn't very good at that.

Even just having a sibling for a _second_ would make me feel a million times better; would make me feel like I had someone there for me, even if it didn't last. It was one of the reasons I used to love hanging out with Snotlout, because he was the closest family member I had. And I wish he still was.

I turned away from the happy, chirpy birds and hung my head. Good job filling myself with sad thoughts. I carried on with my journey home, suddenly taking interest in my feet and the ground beneath it. The sound of my shoes tapping against the concrete seemingly echoed throughout the eerily quiet street.

I took a look up and saw someone, a woman, across the street. She was fairly far away so I couldn't see her perfectly, but I could see her well enough. She wore a long, pale overcoat and heavy winter boots, almost as if she was some kind of Antarctic explorer. She had an old but kind looking face, with only the slightest trace of wrinkles around her eyes and cheeks. She had brown hair tied into two braids that gently fell down her back. And finally, she had bright green eyes, almost like mine. It was funny because in all honesty she looked like...

 _My Mother_

My eyes became wide as I realised how much my mother and this woman looked alike, and I was about walk over but before I could she turned and vanished before I could even blink. I stopped myself and stared at the spot where she had just been standing, still trying to comprehend what I had just seen.

I shook it off as my imagination playing me and continued on my walk home. But, as I did, I still thought about how confusing and... _terrifying_ it was how similar they seemed. It scared me. Too much.

I finally arrived at my house. For some reason, I'd decided to walk on the other side of the street so I had to cross the road to get over to my house. Even though there was absolutely no reason to because the road was completely clear, I looked both ways before crossing the street. Safety first.

I walked up the pathway to my front door, and reached deep into my pocket for the door keys. I took them out but before I could stick them in the keyhole, the door suddenly swung open. Surprised, I yelped and jumped backwards, stumbling as I landed and barely managing to keep my balance.

My father stood by the door with an apologetic but amused look on his face. "Sorry son, didn't mean ta' scare ya'." I smiled back at my dad and held up my hand. "No dad, don't worry, just wasn't expecting you to be here is all."

We stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds, before I asked my dad a question. "Hey, why are you off early today?" My dad stopped smiling. His face became loose and his eyes suddenly filled with deep repressed sadness. "Well, son. Today is the anniversary of the day you're mother died."

 _Oh._

I softly closed my lips and just looked at anything that wasn't my fathers face. God, why did I ask that. I dared a glance at my father, and saw him with his hand against the door _frame_ staring down. Suddenly, a single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the floor.

Oh man. "Dad..." He wiped an arm across his face and sniffled, before straightening himself up. He looked at me with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well, I should probabaly get back to my paperwork."

Before I could get the chance to protest, he swiftly turned and headed back inside. I stood there a few seconds longer before reluctantly walking in through the door.

Toothless was waiting there for me by the stairs, but noticed my sudden forlorn expression and curiously tilted his head as if to say " _Whats wrong?"_ I smiled down at the shaggy dog and gave him a casual yet reassuring ruffle of his fur. "Don't worry buddy, I'm alright". Toothless wasn't buying it, so he snuggled up against my leg and refused to let me move.

Giving a small chuckle, I ruffled his fur once again and sat down against the stairs; Toothless coming and curling up in my lap. I stroked him softly as I gently laid my head back against the wooden stairs, and my gaze slowly moved up.

My eyes were now fixated on the ceiling. I continued to stare and a tear fell unnoticeably down my face. I closed my eyes and gently whispered, "Its your anniversary mom, and god do we miss you".

And, hell, we really do.

* * *

I must have taken a nap against the stairs because the next thing I knew Dad was gently shaking me awake. I groaned and open my eyes, shifting my body as my back had begun to ache. "Hiccup, I'm goin' to bed son". I looked at him oddly, then took a glance at the clock. "But, it's like 6 o'clock". He let out a sigh and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know". And once again, before I could say anything, he hurried upstairs. I took a deep sigh and gently raised myself up off the stairs, clicking my back in the process. I headed back down the stairs and decided to fetch myself a drink but, as I passed through the living room, I glanced at the last ever picture mom and dad took together. I stopped and studied it hard.

I couldn't help but notice how... _happy_ they looked. Dad was standing with one arm out holding the camera, and the other wrapped around my mother, as she had her head gently laying on his shoulder. Looking at it made me smile, and then I remembered.

I've never taken flowers to her grave.

I looked at the clock. It was only ten past six, and I was sure that the flower shop would still be open at this time. I grabbed my wallet and my keys out of the key bowl, slipped on my coat and shoes and bid goodbye to Toothless before walking out the door.

The walk was short to the flower shop, only a couple of minutes down the street and it was getting dark so I decided to hurry.

The owner of the flower shop was a nice man, Mr Evans. I didn't know him to well but everyone seemed to have a positive opinion about him, so I liked to assume that he was a friendly chap. I finally arrived at the shop, and gave Mr Evans a smile as I walked through the door.

"Ah, Hiccup! Nice to see you lad, how are you?" I scraped my shoes off on the mat as I replied, "Not too bad Mr Evans, how about you?" I looked up and he frowned in a joking manner. "Please Hiccup, call me Mike."

I finished scraping my shoes off and proceeded to browse the selection of flowers, while Mike began to clean a vase. "I don't see you in here often my boy, if you don't mind me asking, who are the flowers for?"

I froze while browsing, surprised by the unexpected question. I swallowed and turned to face him, my gaze becoming loose and distant. "They're uh.. they're for my mothers grave." Mike stopped what he was doing and looked at me sadly. "Oh, I see. I am.. terribly sorry Hiccup I didn't realize." I continued browsing the flowers, finally settling on a bunch I liked. "It's okay Mike, don't worry about it."

I picked up the flowers and took them over to the counter, paid, and then left without a word. However, before I could leave, Mike halted me with a "Wait Hiccup!" in my direction. I stopped and looked at him, starting to grow impatient. "Hiccup, lad, are you sure you're ok?" I didn't respond and simply nodded before turning and leaving a still concerned Mr Evans to attend to his shop.

* * *

After another quick walk down the road, I arrived at the graveyard. The big looming gates never failed to create a depressing and gloomy atmosphere and, as if it couldn't get any more cliché, it started to rain.

I slowly walked in through the huge steel gates, and proceeded down the crumbly stone path. I looked form left to right, not quite remembering where mom's grave was located. I walked down the path for a few minutes more, when finally I saw it.

I stopped for a moment, studying the grave with an unknown sense of curiosity. It's not that I hadn't seen a grave before, its just that something felt different about this one, maybe because of the fact that it was my own mothers.

I shook my head, telling myself to stop delaying. I slowly approached the grave and read the words inscribed:

 _Valka Marie Haddock_

 _Born July 20th 1976_

 _Died November 14th 2015_

 _Loving Wife and Mother._

I felt a sudden twinge of sadness spring onto me, and I shed a single tear as I knelt down to place the flowers by her grave. I laid them sideways across the now sodden dirt, and place a hand on top of the cold stone.

"Hey mom", I began, as the rain started to grow heavy. "I know its been a long time since I came to see you, don't know if I ever have actually, but its your anniversary today so I thought I would come and pay a visit." I moved my hand from the stone and started rubbing over the engraved words. "I really do miss you. I know I never knew you too well, but I'm sure that you would of been a fantastic mother to me and it would be a privilege if you were here with me now.

I looked up at the sky, thinking back on the very faint memory of when _it_ happened. "All it took was one stupid guy in a car for you to be taken away from me. And I'll never get you back. But I promise you, like I've promised dad, that I will make the best of my life, and that life would only be bettered if you were here to guide me through it.

I looked back down and, caringly, kissed the top of the grave stone and then stood up. "I love you mom, and I always will. I then turned on my heels and made my way to leave.

But, it is as I left, and briskly walked down the street to head home, that I failed to notice a blonde haired and blue eyed girl just outside the cemetery.

Astrid.

 **A/N: WOOOOO BOY! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update. With ya know, Christmas and other shit getting in the way it took me a while. Just FYI, I originally planned on having Hiccup's mom being not really dead, but decided to have her be dead because I just felt like that's the way I would prefer it. So sorry lol.**

 **ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out quicker.**

 **P.S: I'm thinking of writing an Steven Universe fic (LOVE that show), so make sure to turn on my author notifications so you can see when it's published.**

 **But, until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy shit has it been 2 years?**

 **I don't know where to begin. I've been so busy over these past couple of years that writing fics went right to the back of my mind. But, as I'm coming up to my GCSE's and I'm months away from starting college I needed a little brea** **ther and remembered I had an ongoing fic that I still had to finish. So, here I am. I can't say how often ill be able to write these out and upload them, but ill try my best.**

 **If you're new here then welcome, but if you're returning then thank you for waiting this long and I really cant apologise enough. So, lets see if I can still write something decent. Thank you all and I love you so much. :3**

 **Lets get on with it shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Return

 **3rd person P.O.V (I may do most chapters in 3rd person from now on)**

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with an odd throbbing pain in his head that he couldn't seem to shake off. It seemed to have just come on suddenly, but it didn't hurt too badly so he just nonchalantly ignored it. Plus, it was Friday, and who the hell hates Fridays?

The visit to his dear mothers grave the other day still plagued his mind as he realised how long it had been since he had went to see her. He felt like he was betraying her memory in a way, but he was sure she would understand as he'd been so busy with school and such. He begrudgingly made his way downstairs, casually tripping over toothless who thought it would be a good idea to sit directly outside Hiccup's door like some damn soldier on guard. Hiccup knew how much his dog cared for him, so he laughed it off as he ruffled his loyal companions fur and directed Toothless to follow him downstairs. He gave his dad a casual nod as he made his way into the kitchen and his monstrous mountain of a father gave a lazy grunt in response as he sat engrossed in his newspaper. Hiccup trudged over to the cabinet to grab a box of cereal and simultaneously grab his dogs foul smelling food. He picked up both boxes one in each hand and proceeded to head over to and put them both down on the table so he could then grab himself a bowl and grab his dogs food bowl. As Hiccup went about multitasking he decided to inform his father of his visit to the graveyard the other day. "So, uh, Dad. I went to see mom the other day".

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Oh, did you now?" Stoick responded as he hoisted himself up from his seat and made his own way into the kitchen, "How's me dear Valka doing?" Hiccup gave himself a crooked smile as he began to pour his cereal. "Oh, you know, same as always. She's still a great listener, better than you anyway." Stoick chuckled to himself as he proceeded to sit himself down at the table, "Oh come know son, don't make me have to slug you in the arm." "Is that a challenge Dad, I'd like to see you try." Stoick shot Hiccup one of those disapproving glares, "Come on Hiccup, don't make me." Hiccup knew when he was bested and casually raised up his hands in defeat. He went about finally pouring Toothless' breakfast into his bowl to his fluffy companions delight before grabbing himself some milk from the fridge and returning to his seat at the table. As he sloshed the milk into his bowl, Stoick cleared his throat and informed Hiccup of his work endeavours. "Son I, um, I'm afraid I'll be away on work business until Monday but I trust you're sensible enough to look after yourself." Hiccup gave his father a silly two fingered salute with his unoccupied hand. "Sure thing cap, I can handle myself."

If Hiccup was honest with himself, it always pained him to see his father leave on his work trips, but it pained him even more that he'd become so used to it. Stoick was head of the very large and very profitable oil company that was situated in Berk which made him a very important and very busy man. His company, boringly named Berk Oil Incorporated, had company deals with oilers up in Canada and Alaska which are some of the best places to mine the ghastly stuff. This often meant that he spent a few days or weeks up in the north making sure everything was going according to plan and filling out any necessary paperwork. When Hiccups mother was still here, she was always around to look after him and make sure he didn't end up burning the house down, but since she passed Hiccup had learned to care for himself to the best of his ability. Hiccup didn't dwell on this thought for too long and stood up to go put his bowl into the sink and go get himself ready for school.

Toothless jovially followed along as Hiccup proceeded upstairs to dress himself for school. As he flung open the door to his cupboard to pick out probably the same shirt he wore all the time so he had no idea why he bothered to look, something small, brown and fluffy caught Hiccup's eye wedged in the bottom of the cupboard. He strained himself to reach down and pick it up, and realised that it was a small brown teddy bear. How had he not noticed this yet? The fluffy bear had garnered a considerable amount of dust, so Hiccup stupidly gave the bear a gentle blow and somehow the dust managed to blow up in his face. He coughed and sputtered, considering himself very much surprised at how dusty this bear was, and then proceeded to sit himself down on his bed. After deciding his face was cleared of dust, Hiccup gently twirled the dainty little bear in his hand, admiring how much of a good condition the toy still seemed to be in. He couldn't quite put his finger on where it'd come from, but it still filled him with a sweet sense of nostalgia and unclear pleasant memories.

"Your mother got that for you when you turned 5"

Hiccup turned to see his father leaning against his doorframe, giving the bear and Hiccup a sickly sweet smile, like he was happy to see the bear but yet it also pained him to. He returned his fathers smile with his own crooked one. "I thought it seemed familiar, I just couldn't quite place where it'd come from." Stoick gave a weak chuckle, and went over to Hiccup's bed and sat down next to him. "I'll never forget the look on your face when you opened it. By jovi, you were ecstatic. You wouldn't stop playing with it for weeks, and you held it as tight as you could when you slept. I mean, you even took it with you to the bathroom." Hiccup's gaze averted from the bear to look at his father, who's eyes had softly glazed over. "Dad...". Stoick abruptly wiped his eyes and hastily stood himself up from the bed, "Well, I better be off Hicca', don't wanna be too late getting there." He gently turned on his heels and began to head out of Hiccups room. "Hey dad?" Stoick turned himself back around, and Hiccup swiftly made his way over to his father and wrapped his hands around his fathers large midriff in a warm hug. "Don't have too much fun now ya hear?" Stoick chuckled once again and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his considerably smaller son. "I'll try not too Hic, now let go before this gets too awkward." Hiccup removed his arms from his father, Stoick the same, and the two stood there comfortably for a few moments. "Well, see ya later Dad." "Yeah, you too son." And with that, he turned and left.

Hiccup carried on with dressing as he heard the door gently shut, signalling his fathers departure. He threw on his usual attire, brushed his teeth, bid farewell to Toothless, grabbed his keys, phone, bag, shoes and jacket and headed out the door. He began his daily walk to school, luckily coming across Fishlegs along the way considering he'd left a bit later than usual. "Heya Hiccup, how ya doing man?" Fishlegs held out his fist signalling Hiccup to give him a fist bump, and he happily obliged. "Not too bad man, thanks." The two carried on, occasionally bantering about something or other, before finally finding themselves arriving at school. Before departing for homeroom, Fishlegs managed to give Hiccup some, to him, good news. "Oh, dude, by the way, Snotlouts off sick today. He got some random bug suddenly." Hiccup threw a celebratory party in his head, but kept it too himself. "Oh really? Thanks Frank, see ya later." Fishlegs raised one eyebrow at Hiccups sparse use of his proper name, "Sure thing Hiccup, see ya later." He gave Frank a parting fist bump, first making his way to his locker before heading over to homeroom.

Hiccup slid up to his locker, dialled in the number combo and then messily shoved all of his possessions inside. As he gave his phone a quick check, a pretty blonde girl came up beside him and attempted to give an attention-getting cough, which just caused Hiccup to jump. He turned around and jumped once again, seeing Astrid standing there with her arms crossed meekly in front of her. "Christ on a bike Astrid, don't scare me like that." She rolled her eyes slightly and huffed, "Well sorry, don't be such a wussy." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and gave a half hearted apology, "Yeah well, um, I'll try no to be." Astrid suddenly took on a slightly different tone as she asked Hiccup a question he didn't expect to hear. "Hey Hiccup, I saw you at the cemetery yesterday, why were you there?"

He froze.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a mix of confusion and mild horror as she just looked back at him quizzically. "Oh. It... It was no one, don't worry about it." Hiccup suddenly started to walk off, casually making his way past Astrid. She caught his arm just as he went to make his way past. "Hiccup, don't just blow me off, who were you visiting." He suddenly hissed out a reply, "Don't worry about it!" Astrid was slightly taken aback as he instantly regretted saying it in such a harsh manner. Hiccup could see the slight hurt in Astrids eyes, but she just huffed again and shoved Hiccups arm back at him. "Fine. Sorry for trying to make sure you were alright." Astrid pushed past Hiccup and made her way down the corridor, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Astrid, I didn't mean to...". Hiccup tried to apologise, but she had already disappeared into the sea of students. He gently sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, and shook his head gently. "Way to go Hiccup, you really buggered that one." He let go of his nose, slammed his locker and made his way off to homeroom.

Despite the fact he'd probably upset her beyond belief, Hiccup couldn't help but think about how she seemed genuinely concerned about him. He knew that they both weren't really friends, nor did they hate each other, but nonetheless he was still surprised. He also didn't think anyone was at the graveyard that night, in fact he was certain of it. He guessed she must of just been walking by and caught sight of him leaving.

The day seemed to pass by quite quick. They always did for Hiccup, especially the classes that him and Fishlegs shared together, because father time simply couldn't let him savour the classes he spent with his only school companion. Before he knew it, the bell had rung to signal the end of the day, and Hiccup couldn't have made it out the door quicker. He grabbed his things from his locker, and caught Frank on the way out, and the two chatted as they made their way home. As they were strolling, Hiccup caught sight of Astrid leaning against the wall of the school building. He signalled to Fishlegs to go on home without him, to which his friend caught sight of Astrid and gave Hiccup a big thumbs up. He punched Fishlegs in the arm, before saying his goodbyes, leaving his friend with a sore arm and no one to walk home with. Hiccup made his way over to the blonde beauty, and coughed to get her attention as she had him. Funnily, Astrid herself jumped, and she glared at Hiccup as he gave her a sheepish smile. "What do you want Hiccup?"

"I was visiting my mother."

Astrid stared at Hiccup, mouth slightly agape, as he stood there nervously wringing his hands. Hiccup cleared his throat and explained himself, "I thought I was kind of rude to you earlier so, y'know, I thought I'd answer your question. I know we're not exactly friends, but we're not exactly enemies either so I guess I'm glad you somewhat cared about me." With that, Hiccup turned on his heels and began to leave. Astrid finally came back to her sense and once again grabbed his arm before he could go. Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, and her eyes were filled with pity and understanding. "How long's she been gone?" Hiccup sighed as he tried to remember an exact time, but really couldn't. "Oh, y'know, a long time now. Or it seems it anyway." Hiccup had suddenly become even more nervous as Astrid continued to look at him caringly. He gave a nervous swallow and bid farewell to Astrid, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for showing even the smallest bit of concern for little ol' me. See ya." Hiccup departed quickly before Astrid could get another word in, and she watched him walk away, casually shoving his hands into his pockets. Astrid sighed and continued to watch him walked off in what she assumed was the direction of his home. "Bless you Hiccup."

Finally arriving home, Hiccup kicked his shoes off, threw his keys into the bowl and plopped his bag down by the stairs. He loped into the kitchen, where he was happily greeted by his fluffy companion who easily toppled Hiccup down like a domino onto the kitchen floor, coating him in dog saliva. "Alright, buddy, alright! You're glad to see me. I'm glad to see ya too." Hiccup humoured his dog and ruffled his hair as Toothless continued to assault him with kisses. Finally letting up, Toothless jumped off of Hiccup allowing him to stand up and then promptly fling some of the saliva back at his dog friend. "Got ya back bud." Hiccup gave hiccup a quick disapproving stare before heading over to his dog bed and taking a nap. Hiccup grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured himself just a simple glass of water, before moving himself back into his living room and plonking himself down on the sofa. No sooner did he sit down than the doorbell suddenly ring, and Hiccup, curious as to who would be at the door, got up to go and answer it. He stuck the key in the door, turned it and opened it only to be greeted by somebody he didn't think he'd see.

Standing at the door was a girl slightly taller than him, only by a few inches or so, with raven black hair tied in a neat ponytail. She had behind her what seemed to be a suitcase that was obviously filled with clothes and personal items. She wore casual shorts and a nice top, with some black tinted sunglasses sitting nicely on top of her head. Hiccup beamed up at the girl stood before him. She smiled back.

"Heya little bro, how you been?"

"Heather!"

* * *

 **Oh yeah, yeah I'm doing the whole 'Heather as Hiccups sister' thing, but I like it its a good idea.**

 **Anyway, hope that was alright. Sorry if it seems a bit messy, but I haven't written anything in two years. Still tho, it's good to be back and I'll update this story as much as I possibly can when I have the time, I promise.**

 **Thanks so much, love you lots :D**

 **WantsAndWishes xx**


End file.
